<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Have Snow and Mistletoe by SangriaKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228347">Please Have Snow and Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses'>SangriaKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Home for Christmas, Romance, Whirlwind Romance, cliche tropes, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari was hoping to be home for the holidays.  A winter storm grounded her plans but along with it brought a handsome man with a proposition for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flight 4XMAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my Reindears!  Please indulge me, this idea for a Christmas/Holiday story came out of nowhere lol.  Don’t take it too seriously it’s choc-full of cliches and holiday fluff.    Still, I hope that you enjoy the fantasy and fun of it all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How can there be no flights available?” Temari demanded trying to keep her frustration in check. She knew that it wasn’t the girl’s fault but her anger needed to go somewhere. </p><p>“I’m sorry ma'am but the weather conditions are so severe that flights are grounded till the storm passes. You are welcome to check in the next few days to see when flights will resume.” </p><p>Temari sighed but nodded her head. “Okay, thank you.” </p><p>Visiting her family for the holidays was the bright spot in an otherwise bleak year.  Temari had moved away from home and it had been months since she’d seen her family.   She had wanted to surprise them by arriving early but the storm had delayed her grand plans. Still, as long as she’d be able to make it home she’d be thankful. </p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>Her teal eyes met the deep brown orbs of a handsome man. His long dark hair was pulled back and away from his face. The expensive black sweater framed his lean muscles perfectly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I overheard your conversation and I think that I can help.” She peered at him curiously. How could he possibly help her? </p><p>“I can get you home for Christmas. I’ll just require your help for a few days.”</p><p>“Doing what?”  She asked carefully, he didn’t come off as a creep but it was hard to tell these days. </p><p>He chose his next words carefully.  “An acting job if you will. I'd need you to pose as my girlfriend for my family.</p><p>Temari’s eyes widened in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“I know, it’s ridiculous but my mother is expecting me to bring someone home.  I was supposed to be home a few weeks ago, I lied.  I told her that I couldn’t leave earlier because of my girlfriend’s work schedule and promised that she’d be coming for Christmas.” </p><p>Shikamaru didn’t blame the utter confusion and disbelief on the poor woman’s face. He knew how crazy it all sounded but his mother was a force to be reckoned with. He didn’t want to think about what she would do if she found out he lied.</p><p>Words failed Temari.  This had to be a joke right? She was about to ask that very question aloud but his eyes were serious and sure. </p><p>“So I help you out by pretending to be your happy loving girlfriend for three days and you make sure that I can get home for Christmas.” </p><p>He nodded and she felt herself agree. She could try to wait it out but there was no guarantee that in the next few days she’d even be able to get a flight.  This was her best shot.</p><p>“I’m Shikamaru by the way.” The name sounded so familiar but she could quite place it.</p><p>“Temari.” </p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p>“How can you expect me to remember all of these names?”  Temari groaned, taking another sip of her drink. At least the jet had a great assortment of liquor. </p><p>“Temari, you’ll be fine. They’ll be more interested in you anyway. We just have to get our story straight.” </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders.  “That’s easy, we use what happened today. We met in an airport blah blah blah.  It’s not a total lie.”</p><p>He considered the idea carefully.  It was better than making up an elaborate story.  “That could work.”</p><p>She could see the tense look across his face. It was sweet if she thought about it. His family meant the world to him and this elaborate scheme all so that he didn’t disappoint them. In exchange, she got to fly on private jets and enjoy holiday traditions with a rich handsome stranger. </p><p>He’d walked her through all the people that she’d been meeting and all the various family events. It would be a busy few days but nothing she couldn‘t handle. </p><p>“Your family loves the Holidays.”</p><p>Her assessment was correct.  “Naras are very serious about their traditions.” </p><p>Temari’s eyes shot wide open. “You’re Nara Shikamaru?” </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>The Naras were one of the wealthiest families in Japan. There was little known about their son other than that he’d amassed an incredible amount of wealth on his own. That explained the private jet. </p><p>“Seriously? You could have easily picked up some celebrity to play your girlfriend. Why pick out some random girl at the airport?” </p><p>He shrugged unaffected by her shock. “I don’t know, I just had a good feeling when I saw you.”  Temari couldn’t help the blush that crossed her face at the idea he saw something special in her. </p><p>Shikamaru glanced at her from the side. Temari wasn’t what he’d expected but he was pleasantly surprised. She was witty, interesting, and even now despite learning his lineage didn’t seem intimidated by him. All of this on top of being gorgeous.  He knew that this was a risky move. Temari could easily take this information and out him to his family or worse the media but she didn’t seem like the type. </p><p>He glanced down at his phone seeing a message from his mother and groaned. </p><p>“My mom wants a picture to be sure that we’re on our way.”  Nothing got past that woman.  Temari nodded and took a seat by his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her face flushed at how close they were but smiled for the photo. She couldn’t help but think that they did make an attractive couple. </p><p>“You really think we can pull this off?”</p><p>“I have no doubts.”  He told her reassuringly and it was hard not to believe that they could. She rested her head against his shoulder the stress of the day getting to her.  </p><p>“Alright Shikamaru, I trust you.”</p><p>Shikamaru sat there while she slept thinking about just what he had gotten them both into.  He was usually so specific and detailed in his plans.  In this case, they were working off a wish and a prayer.  Still, part of him knew that this would work.  That they could convince everyone and once it was all said and done, well he wasn’t sure.</p><p>When they finally landed they drove past the city.  They arrived at a quiet and dense forested area dotted with large family homes.  His home was the grandest of them all.  It was a large stately mansion with numerous Christmas lights that gave it a warm glow.  It was something straight from a fairy tale. Temari could make out a couple standing at the front waiting for them. </p><p>“Ready for this?”  Shikamaru asked, placing a gentle hand on hers. </p><p>“It's a little too late to be asking that now.”  She frowned beginning to second guess her decision to help.  </p><p>“Don’t worry Temari, they’ll love you.”</p><p>She was barely out of the car before she was swallowed up into a hug.“Temari, my dear it is so wonderful to meet you.”  She met warm brown eyes so similar to Shikmaru’s and returned the affectionate hug. </p><p>Yoshino was absolutely overjoyed at her son being home but especially because he’d been accompanied by Temari.  She had been worried that her son would simply work himself into the grave, never experiencing all the joys that made life worth living.  She prayed that perhaps this relationship, that Temari might be the one to change it all.</p><p>“Mrs. Nara it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>Yoshino linked her arm with hers.  “None of those formalities. You’re practically family.  Call me mom.  You are absolutely gorgeous dear.  I can’t understand why our son would keep you hidden away from us so long.”</p><p>She barely had a moment to greet Shikamaru’s father who he was a splitting image of before she was swept inside. </p><p>It was a blur of faces and names once inside the home.  His mother and father were there of course along with his extended family.  They joked that they needed to see her for themselves. </p><p>Temari was thankful that Shikamaru had given her a rundown on the plane of the people that she’d be meeting. They were all welcoming and shared the same sentiment.  That it was about time that he’d brought someone home and how he could have kept their relationship a secret for so long. </p><p>She’d been nervous and worried for the entire experience but as the night wore on the conversation flowed and the laughter came easily.  His family was far too kind and inviting and they were more than happy to welcome her into the fold. The night turned into the early morning hours and even then she could have stayed up with them.  </p><p>“Okay kids time for bed. We’ll have more time together tomorrow. Temari please let Shikamaru know if you need anything.” </p><p>“Thank you...mom.”</p><p>Yoshino’s smile was bright and beaming and she couldn’t help but draw Temari into a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy that you are here.” </p><p>“We’ll continue our Shogi game tomorrow Temari.  You can ask Shikamaru for some tips.” Shikaku told her with a smile. “Good night kids.”</p><p>They were put into Shikamaru’s old room. His awards and old photos lined the walls.</p><p>“And who is this?”  She grinned holding up a worn stuffed deer. </p><p>“Careful with that, he’s an antique.  I can sleep on the floor, and you’ll take the bed.”  It would have been strange to ask for separate rooms.</p><p>Temari rolled her eyes.  “Shikamaru please, we’re adults. If you promise not to grope me while we can sleep in the same bed.  Besides your mother seems like the type to just barge in here.  It will be hard to explain why you’re on the floor.” </p><p>“Okay, you’re right. Feel free to use this bathroom. I'll go to the one down the hall.” She nodded watching him leave. </p><p>Temari slowly unpacked her luggage and finally had time to reflect on the last few hours. Shikamaru was something else entirely. A genius, mogul, and devoted son.  His family had been so sweet to her that it wasn’t hard to love them.   If she wasn’t careful she’d get caught up and forget that this was all just an act, a lie.  Whoever did manage to capture his heart one day would be so lucky.  </p><p>Temari was already snuggled under the covers when he returned and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the reindeer pajamas. </p><p>“Laugh all you want but I guarantee that she will have a set ready for you tomorrow.”  </p><p>“I look forward to it.”  He shook his head and got settled into bed.</p><p>They both naturally turned to their sides to face the other. His eyes were soft as they gazed at her.  </p><p>“Thanks again Temari.”</p><p>She smiled at the appreciation.  “I’m enjoying myself Shikamaru, your family is wonderful.”</p><p>“Thank you.  They really like you.”  </p><p>“Really?”  She didn’t realize how much she hoped that they did. </p><p>“I haven’t been around too much the last few years, my own fault.  Seeing my mom smile so much well it means a lot.  It’s hard to get my parents a present as you can imagine.”  His hand casually pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  </p><p>“Bringing you home is the best gift I could have given them.”  </p><p>Temari was floored by the compliment.  Maybe, just for a little, it wouldn't hurt to get caught up.  She leaned into his warm hand.  </p><p>“I’m glad that I could help then.  Good night Shikamaru.”</p><p>“Good night Tem.”</p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>When Shikamaru woke up the following morning he felt an unknown weight on his chest.   He grinned seeing Temari’s hair sprawled across his chest his stuffed deer held between them.  At some point during the night he must have pulled her in and she hadn’t let go. </p><p>His hand gently brushed over the top of her head. The quiet of the early morning and warmth of Temari against him created a kind of peace within him. He’d dedicated the greater part of his adult years chasing accolades and accomplishments.  Never stopping to pursue things like love and relationships.  And he was content.  It was enough.  Now, even after just a day with her and his family, it created a strange emptiness in his chest.  Seeing her cook with his mother, and learn how to play Shogi from his father were images he never wanted to forget. Scenes he wanted to view again.  </p><p>He had just a few days and maybe in that time, he’d know just what he wanted for Christmas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Scene from a Snowglobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories are made while the snowflakes fall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My deers!!  How are you my loves?  Thank you for letting me share this story with you.  I mentioned in a comment that I’m not a huge fan of cheesy romantic Christmas movies but I love reading them lol and apparently writing them haha.  So for this chapter, we have more snowy fluff and some InoShikaCho interactions.  Hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Temari’s eyes took in the pristine glittering white snow from outside their window.  She’d woken up that morning wrapped around Shikamaru and despite her embarrassment, she continued to cling to him.  He was just so warm and she was committed to her role as the loving girlfriend.  If Shikamaru minded he didn’t mention it when he woke up.  </p>
<p>Even though she knew that she was awake, being there felt like a Winter dream. </p>
<p>Last night had introduced her to all the key players. Today would be the real test of whether they could pull off being a happy couple.  At breakfast, Yoshino wrapped her in tight as though she was thankful that she hadn’t disappeared in the snow.   The Nara matriarch could be demanding and Shikamaru complained that she was a nag but Temari admired her.  She loved her family and would do anything for them.  Shikaku was more laid back, calm, and collected.  But he was strong and wise.  The Naras remained powerful and successful because of his leadership.  Shikamaru was made up of the best part of his parents.</p>
<p>The day would be a whirlwind of events and activities but she looked forward to what it  would bring.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t think ahead. We’ll have some things shipped tonight for you.”  The clothes that she’d brought along weren’t quite suited for snowy weather. She had a pair of long pants and a sweater to wear for the day. </p>
<p>Shikamaru placed an old snow jacket over her shoulders. The coat had completely swallowed her up but she looked adorable drowning in the fabric. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Shikamaru, I think that this should suffice.  So what are we doing today?”</p>
<p>He grinned adjusting the hood over her head. “You’ll see.” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Temari panted hiding behind a tree. They took this snowball fight far more seriously than she could have imagined. And she absolutely loved it. Everyone in this family was far too competitive and she fit right in. </p>
<p>There were only a few minutes left and she’d managed to get everyone with a snowball except one. </p>
<p>“I hear you.”  Temari turned and both she and Shikamaru had a snowball poised and ready to be thrown. She lowered her hand before she felt the snowball hit her arm. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you threw that at me!” He just laughed at the incredulous look on her face. </p>
<p>“Loosen up my dear girlfriend.” Surprising him she lunged forward and tackled him into the snow. He just laughed, grabbing at the snow below them and raining it over her. Temari laughed breathlessly as they wrestled in the powder of white. She fought valiantly until he got the upper hand and was straddling her waist.   Holding his weight above her, her back pressed into the snow. </p>
<p>“I think that I won.” He teased her with a handsome grin. His hands held her wrists above her head. </p>
<p>“Is that right?”  She breathed looking up at him. She noticed a strange shift in his eyes as he began to lean forward.  Her eyes fell close before she felt her hands suddenly become free. </p>
<p>“Shikaku! They were having a moment.” Yoshino scolded her husband who had just thrown a snowball at their sons back </p>
<p>“He should know better! No time for flirting!” Temari laughed seeing Shikamaru chase after his father </p>
<p>“Let’s go Temari. Shikaku will be annoyed if Inoichi wins.”  Yoshino offered her hand to help her up. </p>
<p>By the end, there was no clear winner. Apparently, there never was. Their parents would just argue about which family won while they warmed up in the Yamanaka home. </p>
<p>Before ducking inside they built snowmen and made misshapen snow angels. Sledding and more snowballs, all the fun you could possibly have in the snow.  </p>
<p>Her fingers were frozen and her cheeks and nose had turned red but Temari refused to go inside too quickly.  Everyone else had gone in but Shikamaru remained there with her to help finish building their snowman. </p>
<p>“Oh no, he looks terrible.” She pouted taking in the pile of snow that could hardly be considered a snowman. </p>
<p>“It was much more difficult than movies make it seem.” The “snowman” was an abomination in comparison to the one that Sai and Ino had made. She couldn’t compete with Ino’s sheer determination and Sai’s artistic abilities. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Tem, let me make a few adjustments.”  Shikamaru took off his scarf to wrap around its neck. Added more snow and adjusted his arms and eyes </p>
<p>“There, now he’s perfect because we made it together.” She smiled at how easily he indulged her, letting her experience all of this as much or as little as she wanted. </p>
<p>She pushed aside the memory of their interlude during the snowball fight. He wasn’t trying to kiss her. That wasn’t what that was.  Maybe they both were just caught up in the moment. </p>
<p>They took pictures out there in the crystalline white, their snowman between them. It was practically imperfect in every way and yet it was just right for them. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Look how cute you are.” </p>
<p>Temari grinned seeing a photo of a young Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji playing out in the snow. She took an offered cup of steaming hot chocolate from Shikamaru. </p>
<p>“You’re lucky that you have all this Shikamaru.”</p>
<p>“I agree.  I don’t have siblings so I’m thankful that I have the two of them at least.”  Seeing those snapshots was just a reminder of the memories he was no longer making.   Since he’d become so wrapped up in his own life and career. </p>
<p>“What was it like growing up with your brothers?” </p>
<p>“They’re the best, as annoying and obnoxious as little brothers could be but I love them. I always had a partner in crime. Being away from them this year has been tough so I’m thankful that I’ll be seeing them soon. Christmases together were always the best. Loud, chaotic but we were together so it was peaceful in a weird way.  I think they would love all the things your family does together.” </p>
<p>She knew that it was a foolish statement. Their agreement would be over in a few days. It was silly to imagine integrating her family and traditions with the Naras. </p>
<p>He remained silent, unsure of how to respond.  There was a part of Shikamaru that wanted to assure her that they could be part of it next year.  That his mother would be delighted to have even more people around, especially if it was her family. </p>
<p>That wasn’t what their arrangement entailed though. </p>
<p>Instead, he took her hand in his.  “Come on, movie time.” </p>
<p>They settled into the plush chairs in the Yamanaka theater room. She tried not to gawk at how ridiculously wealthy they all were. </p>
<p>“Here Temari, Karui, and I made the snacks for tonight.”  Chouji handed her a large assortment of snacks and treats. </p>
<p>“Appreciate it, Chouji doesn’t share his snacks with just anyone,”  Karui informed her with a grin. </p>
<p>“Then thank you Chouji, I’m honored.” </p>
<p>Before the movie started Shikamaru’s arm wrapped easily around her. She automatically leaned into him a shared blanket over them.  This was all to prove themselves a happy couple right? </p>
<p>“So you’d do this every year?”</p>
<p>“Yes, up until the last few years, especially when we were kids.  It was more eating snacks and me sleeping than actually watching the movies but it became a tradition of ours.” </p>
<p>“My brothers and I would do this all the time too. If one of us were watching a movie, we would just naturally gravitate towards each other.”  Them being together, it didn't matter what they were doing, it was enough.  </p>
<p>“You’re really close to them?”</p>
<p>“I’d say so.” </p>
<p>“Think that they’d like me?”  </p>
<p>She smiled to herself thinking about what her brothers' reaction to Shikamaru might be.  “Of course my dear boyfriend. Gaara for sure, Kankuro would be an annoying prick about everything but I’m sure at some point he’d warm up to you too.” </p>
<p>“That actually makes me really happy to hear.”  He admitted. </p>
<p>“Temari! Bring them next year!”  Ino interjected hearing their conversation.</p>
<p>“Ino!”</p>
<p>She ignored Shikamaru’s protest. “They’d love it. More people to torture our beloved Shikamaru.” </p>
<p>“Ino they have their own holiday activities.”  He tried to explain without revealing why that wouldn’t be possible.  </p>
<p>She wasn’t pleased with the response but nodded.  “Okay, but we have to meet them soon okay Temari?”</p>
<p>She nodded with a soft smile.  “Sure Ino, I think they’d be happy to meet you all.”</p>
<p>They all settled back down as the movie played. Temari picked at her nails anxiously. It should have been enough to just learn about his life and family. Now having hers being brought up was increasing the stakes and complexity of this situation.  </p>
<p>But when Shikamaru placed a steady hand over hers and pulled her further into his chest the worries melted away. </p>
<p>Shikamaru was hers for just a few more days then they’d go off to live their separate lives. Just how it should be. </p>
<p>Her eyes though lingered on their intertwined hands. Praying that at the end of this her heart would come out whole. </p>
<p>The levity of familiar holiday classics eased any tension they felt.  She was just enjoying movies and snacks with her friends and “boyfriend.”  Something nice and simple. </p>
<p>“Lay down Tem, it’s okay,”  Shikamaru told her softly.   She nodded surprised that he noticed her dozing off.  She rested her head on his lap.  He gently ran his finger through her blonde locks as her eyes fluttered closed.  He smiled remembering how happy and carefree she was playing in the snow.  The image of her with apple colored cheeks and snowflake kissed hair would forever remain in his memory. If that errant snowball hadn’t hit him, would he have kissed her?</p>
<p>Shikamaru could feel his blonde friend's eyes boring into him. “What Ino?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just nice to see you all coupled up.  Your mother and I almost died when you told us you were bringing home a girl. Part of me thought that she’d just be some hired actress you brought along to get us off your back.  But the way that you two interact, how you look at her. This is real. Now someone else can worry about your dumbass.” </p>
<p>He glanced down at Temari’s peaceful form.  How tightly she clung to him even while sleeping.  “I guess we both just got lucky.”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe in luck.” </p>
<p>“<em>She's </em>making me believe in it.” </p>
<p>His friends were stunned speechless by the simple comment. </p>
<p>“Whoever thought that Nara Shikamaru would be such a romantic.  When you two get married your mother is going to be ridiculous.” Chouji teased him already imagining the Nara matriarch on an absolute tear. </p>
<p>Shikamaru’s eyes shot wide open at the statement.  “Married?”</p>
<p>Ino laughed off his surprised look.  “Of course! Then babies, the next generation of InoShikaCho!”</p>
<p>The other couples began to chat excitedly about the prospects of weddings and babies. The talk was to be expected now that he’d brought someone home. For generations, their families had shared weird traditions one of which was having kids all around the same ages. Part of him knew that Ino and Chouji were both waiting for him before they could start their own families. </p>
<p>He never thought about just how much of an impact bringing someone home would have. So many hopes were being raised and soon they’d come crashing down once he and Temari “broke up.” </p>
<p>Maybe after all of this, he’d eventually find someone but that person wouldn’t be Temari. And the idea felt utterly disappointing. He couldn’t imagine his family welcoming someone else so easily.  He doubted that anyone would ever measure up. </p>
<p>So he just held onto her. That inevitable future would come but he still had her at least for right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That night Temari laid in bed restless and awake. She wasn’t sure what happened when she’d fallen asleep during the movie but Shikamaru seemed a little more distant when she woke. </p>
<p>That should have been okay. This was just a business arrangement but the cool way he regarded her for the latter part of the evening stung. His family didn’t seem to notice the change but she did. They still had two more days together and she didn’t know if she could handle him keeping her at arms distance. </p>
<p>Surprising her his voice range clearly in the darkness.  “Come here Tem.”  His strong arms drew her in and her head settled against his heart. His warm hand cradled her head as he placed a kiss against the top of it. </p>
<p>“We’re okay.” </p>
<p>She bit back her smile of relief and nodded against his chest.  His heartbeat steady and strong against her ear. </p>
<p>Whatever this was, however it all ended, it would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shikamaru, lies have consequences...Does anyone else play animal crossing? It’s so hard to make a snowperson!!! It doesn’t snow where I live so it’s something that seems so magical and wonderful to me.  Oh to play in the snow with your rich “boyfriend.”  If you’ve read any of my stories before then you know that I love the giving your love interest something of yours to wear trope.<br/>Okie, the next chapter out tomorrow or today depending on your time zone. Thanks again for all your love and support.  Love you my pretty deers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweeter than a Sugar Plum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sweet treats lead to honest hearts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My deers!  Merry Christmas Eve, eve from my little corner of the world.  Thanks again for going on this journey with me.  I hope you’re enjoying it so far.  Just two more chapters!   Enjoy babes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Shikamaru tried to make up for his behavior. It wasn’t fair to keep Temari at a distance just because he might have some confusing feelings for her. So instead of having breakfast altogether, he had it made so they wouldn’t have to leave the warm bed. Now though they were just lying there together enjoying the peaceful morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari thoroughly enjoyed being spoiled by him and having more time to talk. She learned more about his past and just what he’d managed to accomplish in just a few years. She was completely impressed by him but he was pretty dazzled by her as well. It was very affirming to have him be in just a bit of awe of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand how you can stay away from all of this?”  She gestured around the room. Thinking of his parents and his friends who were over the moon to have him home. “Work is important but there’s just so much more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru looked up at Temari from where his head was resting on her lap.  “I wanted to prove myself. I’ve lived with the pressure of being the Nara family heir. I wanted to show the world that I was worthy of carrying that name. But also that I could accomplish things without my last name. If that makes sense. I’ve silenced a lot of those naysayers and critics. There’s little else that I need to accomplish. I’ve done what I set out to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand was gently carding through his hair.  “Are you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered his response carefully.  “I think so, but something still feels like it’s missing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you’ll ever figure out what that is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be getting closer to knowing.”  She settled back against the headboard analyzing everything she’d learn about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Temari, Family had always come first. Moving away had been the first selfish thing that she’d done but it was what was for the best. What she needed to grow. But she always came back to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru was just a little lost. It wouldn’t be hard to find his way back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s on the schedule for today?”  She was able to go through the number of clothes he’d ordered for her. It was far too many things for just two more days but he was insistent that she take it home with her.  The uneasiness of the previous evening was long gone and they were back on familiar and comfortable ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christmas cookies with the Akimichis” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An amused grin crossed her face.  “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, ever since we were kids we’d have a gingerbread house decorating contests and decorate cookies for Santa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but think about how sweet of a tradition that was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choji and Karui’s home was incredible. Welcoming and inviting a delicious smell filled the air. The decorations reminded her of a winter wonderland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Temari!” Ino eagerly gathered her into a hug and Temari easily reciprocated the affection. It was easy to love the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to our place. I’m so happy that you could come.  Shikamaru hasn’t been around to do this with us.  I doubt that he’s going to be very good at it.”   Karui teased giving Temari another welcoming hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, ya, don’t listen to them Tem. They’re all mean to me.”  Temari just grinned and followed Karui into the kitchen. It was huge, state of the art, and outfitted with the newest technology. On the counter and the island were icing, sprinkles with trays of cookies ready to be decorated. Along with supplies ready for them to make their own batches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay team Nara, here’s your aprons.  Feel free to use anything in the kitchen.”  Temari couldn’t help but laugh at the matching cheesy reindeer themed aprons they’d been given.  She still hadn’t quite learned what the obsession was with deer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you with that.”  Temari felt her skin warm at the casual way he brushed away her hair to tie the apron around her neck.  His fingertips lightly touched the skin there.  His hands grazed along her sides to pull the ties around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Than-thank you.” She stammered flushed and felt a little too warm. He nodded before securing his own apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and while that might be true she looked absolutely adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I’ve never looked better.”  Temari laughed before taking his hand to drag him towards their supplies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Nara, let me see what you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those look terrible.”  Ino criticized Shikamaru while holding up a goblin looking elf creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry that we can’t all be as artistic as Sai.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The named man just grinned showing off another perfectly decorated snowflake-shaped cookie with elaborate icing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they taste better than they look!” Temari interjected trying to be supportive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari bravely took a bite before her expression changed into one of horror. She swallowed it down before taking a large drink of cocoa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group all began to laugh out loud offering her pats of comfort and refilled her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She must really love you if she’s willing to eat a cookie you made Shikamaru.”  Chouji grinned, throwing an affectionate arm around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on they can’t be that bad.” After taking a bite his expression matched hers as she sent him an amused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you people let me make these things every year?”  That cookie was absolutely disgusting.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a tradition. Besides you just usually ended up eating everyone’s cookies while we kindly fed yours to the trash can.” Chouji explained </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh fine, Tem let me try one of yours then.” She gladly handed one over, and the delicious flavors floored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you’re not good at?”  She grinned, flicking her hair over her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other two couples watched them with delighted eyes. Their teasing jabs, casual touches, and heated looks were signatures of a couple that was in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How have we never met her before?”  Sai whispered to Ino. His Love was the mother hen of their group. If Shikamaru had been seeing someone she’d have been the first to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He clearly knew how to keep her a secret and I’ve been busy with work. Oh well. She’s here now and he’s happy.”  Was there much else she could ask for her friend? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are delicious!” Temari groaned happily taking a bite of a snowman shaped cookie. Shikamaru just smiled at the bright and content look across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get that.” Shikamaru’s thumb moved towards her mouth to rub away some red icing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb lightly traced along the soft skin of her bottom lip while Temari held her breath. His hand curved around her chin slowly moving her face towards his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari’s eyes looked up, meeting his gaze before he dropped his hand in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem, well all this sexual tension is really hot so why don’t we finish up here so I can go fuck my husband,”  Ino announced shamelessly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but appreciated that the attention was no longer on him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cleaned up and packed up all the treats they made except Shikamaru’s. Karui gave Temari a full batch of her famous cookies to take home with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their moment in the kitchen, Temari intentionally tried to keep some distance between herself and Shikamaru. Her feelings toward him were already confusing. Each moment they shared together was only making it worse. She didn’t know how many more almost-kisses she could take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks tonight!”  Ino announced her great idea before everyone left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino leveled Shikamaru with a look. “No, you’re not invited. Just me Karui and Temari.  You and the boys can stay home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari placed a hand on his arm. “Shikamaru, it’s okay. Ino I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so much more fun than him. Okay, I'll pick you up tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you didn’t have to agree right.”  Drinking with Ino could be classified as an extreme sport. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari rolled her eyes “Come on. I’ve only known her for a few days, it’s obvious that you can’t say no to that girl. Besides, it would look really weird if I didn’t want to hang out with your friends. I promise I won’t say anything that will reveal our secret. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out that high altitude and strong drinks were a lethal combination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like him!”  Temari complained out loud. She wasn’t sure how many drinks in she was but she was feeling giggly and happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karui laughed while taking another drink. “Of course you do, he’s your boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so annoyingly handsome and he’s smart, that's so hot,”  Temari complained with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make this a new tradition! Drinks with the girls on Christmas Eve, eve!” Ino declared and they raised their glasses in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino threw her arms around Temari.  “I’m glad he met you! There were some real bitches that were trying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari’s eyes sharpened “Where are they? Shikamaru is mine! I’ll kill them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karui’s fist tightened. “Ya let’s go get them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino stood up before sitting right back down. “Wait, I can’t drive. Let me call Sai and then we will go get those bitches! “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”  Shikamaru groaned answering his phone. He’d text Temari a few hours ago and she assured him that she was fine. With nothing else to do, he’d gone to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Choji and I are coming to get you. My girl got your girlfriend and Karui drunk. This isn’t a job for one person.” Sai explained on the other line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru sighed, how did he know this would happen. “Of course she fucking did. Okay, I'll be ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls were the loudest in there and would have probably been kicked out if everyone didn’t know who they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari stumbled into Shikamaru’s arms with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay Tem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Ino gave me a drink that tasted like a cookie. Now we are going to go after all those bitches that tried to hook up with Shikamaru.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed at his tired face.  In her drunken haze, she didn’t seem to recognize him.  Chouji and Sai both had their hands full too. “We don’t have to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do! He’s mine, they need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Tem. He knows that you are his too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An adorable but unsure look crossed her face.  “Shh, that’s a secret. Don’t tell Shikamaru that I think he’s cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned amusedly. “Okay I won’t, ready to go home? I’m sure Shikamaru misses you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai! I want to keep drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful I think it’s time to go.” Sai tried to reason with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino stomped her foot. “You never let me do anything I want.” She pouted. They all knew that was a lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari intervened and wrapped her arms around Ino. “Ino, stop I want to go home. I miss Shikamaru.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other blonde perked up and nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chouji already had Karui asleep on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru drove Ino’s car back while Sai and Chouji took the other. Temari was sitting content in the passenger side with a grin on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that Shikamaru likes me?”  She wondered out loud. He was still amused that she didn’t realize who he was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think he does?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s so fast but he makes me feel special.  I feel all floaty when I’m around him.  He could have anyone though. Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached out to hold hers comfortingly. “Because you’re you. That’s enough for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her loopy grin was far too cute.  “Thank you, stranger. I think I really like him too.” She leaned her head against the window and with that he heard her breathing even out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari had unknowingly pushed him to face his feelings about her. She was someone different that was for sure. Beautiful, kind, smart, and wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen. Their arrangement was only meant to last for a few days, easy and simple.  Sing some carols, eat a few meals together. That was it. Now though, his heart felt tied up in knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t realistic. You didn’t just fall for someone after knowing them for a few days. He’d gone his entire life never feeling this way about anyone. And yet Temari had so easily brought these emotions to the surface in such a short amount of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be real? He was just getting caught up in Christmas and being home. In a few days, everything would be back to normal and life could continue on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru looked up seeing his father standing there. “I just got back. Ino got Temari drunk so she's sleeping it off right now.”  Shikaku just chuckled and took his spot across the Shogi board from his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been nice having you home Shikamaru.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I’m sorry I know I haven’t been home much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, I don’t particularly like it but I get it. Your mother though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku moved his piece before looking out towards the forest. “I haven’t seen her smile as much as she has the last few days. Having the house filled with people and laughter.  You and Temari helped me give her back her smile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad…” Shikamaru struggled with not revealing the truth and just admitting everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to pressure you. That’s your mother’s domain. I’ll just say that if you can find someone that can make you smile, who pushes you to be better, that inspires and supports you. Well, don’t let them go.  You’re my son, that’s enough. I’m proud of you regardless of what you’ve accomplished not because of them. The Nara name is safe with you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They played well into the night. As busy as his father was when he was younger he was always up for a game of Shogi. For Shikamaru, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself play.  It was a sobering realization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru made his way back to the room thinking about what his next moves would be. He couldn’t imagine on the 26th returning back to his busy lonely life. The world wouldn’t end if he stepped away from the fast-paced existence he’d built for himself.  The new year would bring with it a new and better way of living. What remained to be seen was who would be standing next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Temari?”  He was surprised to see her sitting up holding onto his stuffed deer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up and didn’t find you here. I got worried.”  She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and settled under the covers before pulling her in close. His hand rubbed up and down along her back.  Temari sank into his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I took the medicine and water you left out. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything embarrassing did I?” When she drank she knew that she became loud and talkative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too bad, just that you think I’m cute.”  He replied with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the dark, he could make out the blush across her cheeks  “Oh my God.” She ducked her warm face against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Ino, and Karui were also planning on going after anyone that tried to date me in the past.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh! Say no more.”  He chuckled pulling her in close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a little more but he’d keep that information to himself for now.  “Christmas Cookie cocktails will make anyone a little loopy.  Thanks for going out with them.”  He never thought about how important it would be for his significant other to get along with his friends.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re both great, in another lifetime I’m sure that we would be great friends.”  It could be this lifetime but that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep Tem, it’s Christmas Eve, we'll have a busy day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas Eve, their last day together. Their inevitable end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari reached up to place a soft kiss against his cheek.  Her lips lingered against his skin for just a little longer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Shikamaru.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to believe that in the Naruto-verse the InoShikaCho moms all hang out.  I’m working on the last two chapters right now because I want them to be out by Christmas.  Alas, I’m a procrastinator and have gifts to wrap too so :fingers crossed: it all comes out on time.  Again, my sincere thanks for your support my sweet loves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Christmas Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The anticipation, wonder, and magic that Christmas can bring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Eve my deers! I hope that Santa gives you everything that you want! Or just Happy Thursday!  We have a walk in the forest, Christmas Eve dinner, and a goodbye.  Hope you enjoy it~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To kick off their Christmas Eve the Naras would have an annual hike through the surrounding forested area.  Shikamaru prefaced it by saying that there would be a surprise by the end of it.  They were all dressed to the nines in their matching family sweater. </p><p>There was a profound heaviness in Temari’s chest as she packed up her things.  Everything had been a whirlwind and she wished that for just a moment that it could all just slow down.  </p><p>Walking in the quiet forest made time stop for just a little.  </p><p>Yoshino linked her arm with Temari’s as they continued their peaceful walk in the snow.  Shikaku and Shikamaru were just ahead leading the way. </p><p>“I know you’re leaving tonight but I just want you to know how thankful I am that you’re both here.”  Those now familiar brown eyes were glittering with joy.  </p><p>“Was it really that bad?”</p><p>Yoshino's eyes took on a contemplative quality.  </p><p>“Something changed, coming home for Shikamaru would be such a chore.  He’d show up just on Christmas then would be gone the next day.  Those celebrated traditions we had just tossed to the side.  Even when he was here he’d be on his phone constantly.  It was like he wasn’t even here. The fact that you could make him forget about all of that, even just for a little well Temari, you’re a gift.  I’m proud of my son, he’s intelligent, successful, and has accomplished more than I could have even imagined.  But more than anything I just want him to be happy and you’ve done that.”</p><p>It wasn’t fair. They thought her to be some kind of benevolent force but more than anything she was just an actress. </p><p>“He’s made me really happy too. Your son is unlike anyone that I’ve ever met before.”  And that was the honest truth. Yoshino wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You know, I’ve always wanted a daughter.” </p><p>Temari just smiled back the uneasiness in her chest growing. After today she’d never see them again and she began to wonder just what Shikamaru would say. What explanation would he give as to why they “broke up.”  </p><p>Would they miss her the same way that she knew that she was going to miss them? </p><p>They finally made it out to a clearing and she watched enchanted as deer seem to appear from nowhere. Drawn to the two male Naras who had brought along food and pellets for the animals. </p><p>“So is this the reason for all the deer printed stuff?”  She asked, amazed while a deer ate from Shikamaru’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, since we’ve owned this house and property a herd of deer made it their home too. Feeding them has always been one of my favorite childhood memories.  Give me your hand.”  He placed a handful of pellets into her palm.  Shikamaru stood close behind her supporting her outstretched arm. </p><p>“Just be calm and quiet, they’re not shy but you’re new so it might take a minute to trust you.”  His voice was soft and warm against her ear as she waited with hopeful breath that a deer might come. </p><p>A curious doe with light brown fur and white spots along her side came towards them. Temari bit back a grin at how her wet nose tickled her skin and enjoyed the unique experience. </p><p>“You’re a natural.” </p><p>The longer they were out there the more comfortable the herd became around her. She’d fed various ones and enjoyed just watching them play in the snow. </p><p>“This is pretty magical Mr. Nara.”  Temari sighed, leaning her head against this shoulder as she watched a doe play with her fawn. </p><p>He never imagined bringing someone here that wasn’t family. It was a little too precious and personal to just have anyone come along. He didn’t even think to question Temari’s presence there. </p><p>“Ready to head back?”  </p><p>“Just a little more time?” She requested hopefully and it felt like she was asking for more than just time out there. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>—</p><p>Shikamaru had to remind himself to breathe seeing Temari make her way down the stairs. The dress framed her flawlessly and she was a vision in gold. He met her at the bottom of the staircase and carefully took her hand in his. The dress he’d chosen for her for dinner was perfect.  </p><p>“You look incredible Temari.”  There was so much more that he wanted to say but the words felt trapped in his throat. </p><p>“Thank you, you’re quite handsome as well.” She complimented him and pushed his loose hair back.  He caught her hand to place a soft kiss against it.  </p><p>She wondered whether he knew just what he was doing to her heart. </p><p>Once they’d returned from their walk in the snow she had more time to pack, organize her gifts, and get ready for Christmas Eve dinner. Shikamaru had surprised her with her attire for the evening. The dress was stunning and any self-consciousness she felt while wearing it disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes. </p><p>“Let’s go.”  He offered his arm but before they could go forward Yoshino interjected. Both of them barely realized that she’d been standing there. </p><p>“Wait, there’s mistletoe! You two have to kiss.” Yoshino demanded with a grin.  They looked up seeing that the ceiling had been covered with boughs of mistletoe. </p><p>Shikamaru was about to protest when Temari’s hand reached up to turn his gaze towards her. </p><p>“It’s okay.” She mouthed.  Taking a deep breath his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in tight. She tilted her head up, her teal eyes were bright and hopeful. Soft pink lips parted. His eyes fell close as he caught her lips against his and he felt the room spin. Soft and sweet it made him want more. More of her kisses, more of her smiles, just more of her. </p><p>He pulled back and took an unsteady breath. </p><p>“Well, who's ready for dinner?”  They could hear the glee in Yoshino’s voice. </p><p>Temari followed Shikamaru wordlessly into the formal dining room. The Yamanakas and Akimichis already there. </p><p>She was thankful for a chance to sit down and have a glass of wine. A kiss had never made her feel like that. So untethered and free.  But it wasn’t real to him, right?   It was just to perpetuate the lie. To keep the secret going. She didn’t have any more time to spiral as Shikaku stood up to make a speech. </p><p>“Every year I’m thankful that we could all be here together. That our families are as strong and united as ever. The Yamanakas, Akimichis, and Naras in one room always makes this old man smile. Now with the addition of our dear Temari, well it feels like we’re complete.  I’m grateful for all that we’ve been blessed with this year and I look forward to all that the future will bring. So a toast to us and this family.”</p><p>They all toasted agreeing with the sentiment. Life wasn’t always easy but they were together and had each other. It was enough. </p><p>Temari tried to enjoy dinner but her eyes kept darting towards the clock. In just a few hours she’d be on her way back home on a flight taking her away from here. That kiss had been a foolish decision but how badly did she want it.  It only solidified what she already knew. </p><p>She had fallen for Shikamaru and just her luck it was almost time for her to leave. She didn’t know when she stopped acting, she didn’t know if she had ever really started.  Everything between them just felt so natural.   What she did know was that her feelings for him were real. </p><p>Temari felt his hand reach over to hold hers in his grasp. Rather than being comforting, it hurt.  A cruel reminder that this was all a doctored fantasy built on a lie.   Her perfect holiday would be shattered soon along with her heart. </p><p>When dinner came to its end Temari shared a tearful goodbye with the Yamanakas and Akimichis. As she became part of the Nara clan she was just as easily integrated into their families. </p><p>“No, no crying. We’ll be together soon okay.” Karui brushed her stray tears away. </p><p>Ino pulled her into a tight hug.  “Yes, sooner rather than later. We’ll go visit you and Shikamaru too.”  </p><p>More hugs and goodbyes were shared until they finally had to go.  </p><p>Shikamaru held Temari tight as they waved goodbye. It felt heavier than their usual farewells. </p><p>There was one more thing to do and then this would all be over. </p><p>When they returned to their room Temari gleefully picked up the neatly folded clothes on the bed. </p><p>“You can’t be that excited?”  Shikamaru laughed at how happy she was over the set of matching pajamas. </p><p>She grinned fondly tracing over the deer print. After this morning she could understand. “Of course I am! Oh, they’re so soft too. I’m going to wear these on the plane.”  The statement sobered her up and she just took the set wordlessly and went to change. </p><p>When she reappeared Shikamaru had already changed into his matching set.  Despite how handsome he looked tonight dressed in a formal suit she had to admit that she preferred him just like this. </p><p>“Well, you’re pretty much a Nara now.” </p><p>“That kiss Shikamaru-”  </p><p>“It’s okay Temari, I’m sorry my mother forced you into that.”</p><p>Her heart dropped.  Of course, that’s all he saw it as.  Just another performance.  “Oh, that’s okay.”  Pushing back her sadness and disappointment Temari took his hand in hers.  </p><p>“Let’s go, present time.”</p><p>Shikaku and Yoshino had been far too generous towards her and had given her an armful of gifts. The small gifts she’d given them felt like meager offerings but they were beyond grateful for their presents.  They stepped away just a little so that she could exchange her gifts with Shikamaru. He’d already given her another mountain of gifts to take home along with presents for her family. It was a good thing that she was flying on a private jet or her bag fees would be astronomical. She was grateful that she had something to give to him too. </p><p>“Temari? When did you do all this?”  He was surprised as to when she had time to get his parents’ gifts and one for him as well.  </p><p>Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  “You’re not the only one with Christmas magic, and I asked the girls for help.  Here I hope you like it.” </p><p>He opened the carefully wrapped box finding a well-crafted watch nestled in the box. It had a dark bezel and green details the Nara family symbol imprinted on the back.</p><p>“The watches where I’m from are pretty well known so I knew that this would be perfect for you.”  She explained waiting with bated breath that he liked it. </p><p>“What’s the engraving?”  He asked as his fingers traced over the mix of letters and numbers. </p><p>“It’s the number of the flight I should have been on.  The one that if it had flown then we would have never met.”  She replied softly remembering that fateful encounter. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh.”  </em>
</p><p>He just stared at her in disbelief. “Temari, I’m speechless. This is perfect.  Thank you.”</p><p>At least even after she was long gone and a distant memory he would have a small reminder of her. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“I have one more thing for you too.” Nothing about him surprised her anymore.  </p><p>In the box was a carefully crafted necklace with a dainty deer pendant a single diamond embedded into it.  He took it from her hands before placing it around her neck.   His fingers lightly tracing over the chain. </p><p>His voice dropped to a whisper.  “Just something to remind you that no matter what you’ll always be a Nara.” </p><p>She threw herself into his arms, her eyes shut tight to keep her tears at bay. Maybe in another life, she could admit how she felt about him. And maybe he’d respond that he felt the same way. But for now, this would have to be enough. </p><p>—</p><p>As much as Temari tried she couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer. She needed to go home. Her bags were already in the car that would take her to the airport. She was thankful that Shikamaru wouldn’t be going with her. She didn’t know if she could handle such a private goodbye. </p><p>“I was a little disappointed that there was no marriage proposal, but there’s always the New Year right?”  Yoshino admitted with a wink. </p><p>“Please come back and see us soon okay?”  Temari held onto her tightly fighting back tears.  In disbelief that this would be the last time that she saw them.  Shikaku and Yoshino stepped away to give her and Shikamaru a little more privacy.  </p><p>Shikamaru stood in front of her, his shoulders tense and drawn in.  </p><p>“Thanks again Temari. This uhm, well it went better than I could have ever imagined.”  </p><p>Temari paused waiting for something more but he stood there silent.   </p><p>“You’re welcome Shikamaru. Take care of yourself, and them.” He nodded at a loss of what he should do. </p><p>Temari placed a warm hand against his cheek before drawing him to a soft gentle kiss.  Her lips feather-light against his. </p><p>“Goodbye Shikamaru.” </p><p>She looked back as the car drove forward, taking her away from the Naras, Shikamaru, and the life they might have shared.  Alas, it just wasn’t meant to be.  </p><p>Her hand worried the deer pendant that hung from her neck while she fought back tears. </p><p>Their deal was over, that’s all that it ever was.  There was a moment when it looked like he wanted to say something to maybe ask her to stay but instead, he let her go. Despite everything they’d shared his goodbye felt so hollow. And it was the answer she needed. </p><p>Temari didn’t know when she agreed to help him that fateful day that giving away her heart would be part of the deal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How could you let her go Shikamaru?!  Don’t leave anything unsaid! (so if you love me let me know haha) </p><p>So Temari’s gift makes sense but my idea for Shikamaru’s watch came from two things.  The Seiko x Naruto collaboration that just released (the description basically matches the watch that they made) and also it makes sense for Temari to give him one because it reminds me of the sand timer symbol that Suna shinobi wear! :D</p><p>Have a wonderful Christmas Eve or day doing whatever. I know that all these holidays and this week may be tough on people so I hope that you can find some cheer in it all. I wish you all love, light and joy.  One more chapter tomorrow and this baby will be all done.  Love you my dears!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Joyeux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Big Day!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas my sweet deers!  I hope that you’ve all had a wonderful holiday season or just a lovely Winter.  I made it! Here we are at The End.  It’s short and sweet. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>“Yes, mother we’ll be there soon. Yes, of course, she’s coming.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to tell you before because I knew you’d be a nag about it.” </p><p>“Yes, you did raise me better than that. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“We’ll be there soon, she’s excited to meet you.”  </p><p>Shikamaru ended the call annoyed. His mother just couldn’t let things go. She managed to guilt-trip him into coming home earlier. Which he hadn’t done. There were more deals to close and projects to work on.  That came with a price.  When she demanded an explanation about why he wasn’t home yet his mouth began to spout lies about a girlfriend and conflicting schedules. Now he had to produce some female that could act like a doting girlfriend for just a few days. He had his assistant arrange a few “auditions” for him when he landed. He just needed to pick some un-troublesome women that could play along and keep his secret for a generous amount of money. It was deceitful and a little pathetic when he thought about it but there was little else he could do.</p><p>He left the airport lounge on the way to the tarmac where the private planes boarded. He’d heard the announcement about the weather cancellations and was thankful that he wasn’t flying commercial. He couldn’t delay going home any longer lest his mother come there and drag him home herself. </p><p>That’s when he saw her. Blonde, beautiful with a tinge of sadness and disappointment in her striking teal eyes. Her face continued to fall as the customer service representative explained that the flights were all canceled. She, like so many others, probably had grand plans to be home for the holidays. Why her disappointment mattered more to him than anyone else’s, he wasn’t sure. </p><p>“<em> Excuse me.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End flashback</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s wrong my darling? Did Santa not bring you what you wanted this year?”  Karura asked her daughter with a worried smile. </p><p>“How can you tell?”  Temari wondered. She thought that she’d gone through the motions quite well.  Her family was excited to have her back home and had gone through the usual holiday activities.   She was happy and thankful to be back home but her heart was still heavy, despite pieces of it missing.  Left in the leaves, covered by the snow.</p><p>Her mother drew her in tight and kissed her forehead.  “Your smile doesn’t quite reach your eyes.” She had always told her that her eyes could never tell a lie. </p><p>Temari held onto her tight, Shikamaru’s stuffed deer that he’d hidden in her suitcase between them. She needed her mother’s comfort, hoping it could patch up the missing piece of her heart. “As powerful and magical as Santa is Mama, I don’t think that he can give me what I want this year.” </p><p>Karura gazed down at her daughter wishing that she could ease her heartache.  “Well there’s still some Christmas left, amazing things can happen. And you my little Sand Storm deserve all the magic that it can give.” </p><p>“I have you and my brothers. I don’t need anything else.”  It felt wrong lying to her mother. </p><p>“I’m not quite sure about that.  Have some faith Temari.  Especially today.” </p><p>Kankuro knocked on her door, interrupting the moment. </p><p>“Uhm Temari, there’s a guy outside in a fancy suit with a really expensive car looking for you. He seems a little too well dressed to be a hitman but uh I can try to get rid of him for you.” </p><p>Her heart began to beat rapidly, hope and warmth blossoming in her chest.  “Did he give a name?” </p><p>“Shika something? I have Gaara keeping an eye on him.” </p><p>She stormed out of there to find him standing in the living room by their Christmas tree. Karura herded her sons away to give them some privacy. </p><p>“Shikamaru, what are you doing here?”  She asked in disbelief that he was there. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have let you go the way that I did.”</p><p>His eyes were soft but thoughtful.  “All my life I worked hard for what I wanted. Sacrificing time and relationships to acquire the things that I thought I needed to give my life meaning.  I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished but these last few days with you, well it showed me that there’s so much more.” </p><p>He stepped forward taking her shaky hands in his.  “I kept trying to convince myself that this couldn’t be real.  I'm not good with feelings. I’m rational, I plan.  I could have never planned on you coming into my life. But I’ve never been more sure of anything. You and me together Tem. It just makes sense. I don’t need the presents, the snow, any of it. I just want you.”</p><p>His hand gently cupped her face, his thumb wiping away the stray tears that managed to escape her eyes. </p><p>“I want to keep playing with you in the snow till our fingers freeze. Have you teach me how to bake cookies.  I want to take snowy walks to feed the deer, and to kiss you even when there’s no mistletoe. I want to share in and create even more traditions with you.” </p><p>She settled into his arms feeling her heart mend itself. </p><p>“This is absolutely crazy but if this year taught me anything it’s that life is unpredictable.”  She gazed up at him, his soft brown eyes filled with love and joy for her.   </p><p>“Shikamaru, you’re everything that I could have ever wished for. I don’t know if it was those long conversations where we’d talk about everything or the quiet moments that you just held me in your arms or if it really is just that we’re meant to be together. My heart is yours. I wanted so much for you to ask me to stay but I’m glad that you came to your senses. This is the best thing that you could have given me.” </p><p>She delighted in the warm kiss they shared. Thankful that this time she knew how they both felt. If he hadn’t followed her home she might have chased after him. Unable to imagine a life without him there.</p><p>When they separated he pulled her in tight layering kisses along her head.  She was there in his arms again and it all felt right. </p><p>“So you must be Temari’s final Christmas gift.”</p><p>They looked up finding Karura standing there with a bright smile on her face. </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting. I’m Shikamaru. Your daughter is incredible and I just needed her to know that.” Temari blushed at the compliment and the amused look on her mother’s face.  </p><p>“She really is, well we were just about to sit down for dinner so come on, there’s always room for one more.”    Shikamaru was grateful to be welcomed to join with their traditions. </p><p>Temari took his hand in hers with an excited grin across her face.  The new couple followed Karura into the dining room where Temari’s brothers were sitting tense and unsure. </p><p>Karura was kind and welcoming towards Shikamaru.  She pushed her sons to be the same although they were more confused and worried about him. </p><p>Ice cold stares from Temari was enough to make them behave. This along with the additional gifts he’d had brought. By the end of the night, they warmed up to him and were closer to believing that he was good enough for their sister. </p><p>The food was eaten and the gifts exchanged. They called Shikaku and Yoshino to let them know that he made it. And to introduce them at least over the phone to her family. Numbers were exchanged and promises made to have combined family events in the future. </p><p>As the night came to a close, Shikamaru and Temari were dressed in another set of matching pajamas that he’d also given to her family.  This set had a festive arrangement of cactuses to celebrate her home. She took him outside bundled up in blankets and jackets to gaze up at the desert night sky. </p><p>“This is kind of my own tradition. I’d come out here late Christmas night to look at the stars.” </p><p>He held her close as she described the different constellations. Content just to hear her voice. </p><p>Temari gazed at him, still amazed that he was there.</p><p>“So how did this all come about?” </p><p>“After you left my mom was inconsolable. I’d never seen her like that. Both of them were pretty annoyed that I hadn’t given you an engagement ring. Everything else was the same, but you weren’t there anymore.  It felt empty and I couldn't handle the rest of my days being like that.”</p><p>He pulled her into a kiss, a simple reminder that she really was there. </p><p>“Nothing about how we left it felt right. I wanted so much to stop you from leaving or to follow you to the airport. I kept convincing myself that it just wasn’t possible. You don’t fall for someone that quickly.   It’s pretty clear I’m a stubborn person.  But with all the time we spent together, the conversations and experiences that we shared. How could I not fall for you?  You’re <em> my </em>person.” </p><p>The whole time, he was falling right along with her. </p><p>Her fingers trailed over the watch she’d given him, remembering that fateful day. How different her day might be if it all hadn’t happened the way it did. How different her life would be. </p><p>She nestled herself into his arms sharing lazy loving kisses between them. “So what does tomorrow hold for us?” </p><p>With the bright lights of a million stars above them, her safe and warm in his arms, all was calm. And their futures bright.  </p><p>“Everything.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew I can’t believe I wrote this in time.  Also yes, Karura is there because I need more stories where the Sand Sibs have their lovely mommy.  You can imagine whatever you want for Rasa.  I hope that you all enjoyed my Christmas gift to you!  Writing and interacting with all you lovely readers has been my saving grace in such a crazy year.  So you are all my gifts.  Thank you for reading, all your love, and support and I hope that Santa brings you your own Shikamaru ;D I love you and see you in the new year!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay my loves, the game is how many Christmas clichés can we fit in one story haha.  This is going to go fast.  Then I promise I’ll work on Stalemate and Yamanaka week.  No smut in this one, you can read Stalemate or my Lemonade series for that.  This is just going to be sweet and fluffy.  Love you my dear readers!  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>